Erreur
by Sanako190515
Summary: OS un peu bancal, sur un enfant qui méritait mieux.


Severus remarque tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas.

Ils peuvent tous voir que quelque ne va pas bien, en particulier chez quatre des nouveaux élèves. Ils paraissent bien plus absorbé les uns par les autres pour que ce soit sain et il y a cette chose, comme une étincelle dans leurs yeux quand ils se regardent.

Severus peut reconnaître la formation d'un lien magique quand il en voit un, comme tout les professeurs ici, mais il ne comprend _pas_.

C'est déjà arrivé auparavant, plus d'une fois même, et pour son plus grand malheur, Lily Evans et James Potter en avait un. Celui qui ce forme sous ses yeux semble plutôt être de la même nature qui unissait les Marauders et tant des grandes amitiés qu'à connu Poudlard depuis sa création.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va mal, pas directement.

Potter ne ressemble pas à Lily, et il ne ressemble pas plus à son père.

Ses yeux sont d'un vert profond, mais ils ne semblent pas vivants, pas comme ceux d'un enfant. Ses cheveux sont coupés court, d'une coupe commune aux enfants moldus et il se souvient parfaitement que les cheveux d'un Potter repoussent _toujours_ quand on les coupe, qu'importe avec quoi ou le nombre de fois.

Il y a une marque de griffure sur sa joue et un bandage dépasse de sa manche gauche quand il bouge.

Tout les regards sont fixés sur lui, mais Severus est convaincu que ce n'est pas a cause de la cicatrise en forme d'éclair qui traine, rouge et toujours à vif, sur son front.

Draco Malfoy, son filleul selon le souhait du Seigneur des Ténèbres, est, sous la surprise général, répartit à Gryffondor. Severus est sûr que l'éducation à coup de canne de Lucius n'a rien fait pour le convaincre d'aller à Serpentard, comme ce maudit Black à l'époque, mais il semble plus dérangé par le fait que Potter ne les regarde pas, aucun d'eux.

Il est surprit de le savoir maintenant lié par la magie avec Potter et il apprend rapidement le nom des deux autres liés : Neville Longbottom et Luna Lovegood, respectivement répartit à Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

Quand vient le tour de Potter, il est évident pour tout le monde que le garçon ne va pas bien. Il boite de la jambe gauche, comme ci tout ce côté est douloureux.

Personne n'a félicité qui que ce soit depuis le début de la cérémonie, qu'importe la maison et quand l'annonce tombe enfin, après plusieurs lourdes secondes de discution interne, personne n'est vraiment choqué qu'il aille à Serpentard.

Parce qu'il y a cette marque sur son cou, qu'ils peuvent tous voir maintenant qu'il n'est plus dans une foule d'enfant.

Severus est sûr que c'est celle d'un collier de chien.

Minerva veut faire quelque chose, dire quelque chose, et Merlin, Severus a vraiment envie de tuer Dumbledore pour avoir mit le garçon avec ces moldus.

Mais il y a tellement d'enfant innocent dans la salle, tellement d'adolescent qui ont du comprendre l'horreur de la situation de leur héro national et il n'arrive même pas à bouger, piégé dans ses idées noirs et son imagination qui lui montre les pires choses qu'a pu subir le garçon.

Pourtant Harry va tranquillement s'assoir au bout de la table de Serpentard, comme conscient du choc qu'il vient de crée, mais croyant que tous vont l'ignorer.

Comme ci il n'était rien qui vaille la peine d'être sauvé.

Quand la répartition ce fini, il est envahit d'un désespoir profond quand il voit ses serpentards de septième année essayer de le faire manger, en vain.

Il a soudain l'horrible image des cordes vocales de l'enfant broyé par un collier de chien et de l'horrible douleur, de la panique qui envahit l'enfant en réalisant qu'il ne parle plus, qu'il ne parlera peut-être plus jamais.

A la fin du repas, quand la plupart de ses septièmes années viennent le voir pour savoir quoi faire avec lui, il leur demande d'attendre avec lui dans la salle commune, le temps d'avoir deux mots avec Dumbledore, et d'essayer de le faire parler, dans l'idéal, de créer un lien avec lui.

Quelques minutes après, il est dans le bureau d'Albus, avec tout les autres professeurs, a crier pour avoir des explications pendant que le vieux sorcier maintient sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Je le prend avec moi, Albus.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je dois déjà prendre soin de Draco, maintenant qu'il est officiellement un Gryffondor, les papiers sont déjà prés, et Harry ne peut pas être renvoyer là-bas, maintenant que l'école entière a vu les dégâts. Les enfants sont déjà entrain d'écrire à leurs parents, et ils ont raisons de flipper, Albus. Vous êtes responsable de cet enfant et voyez comment il est maintenant. Vous ne devriez même plus diriger cette école.

Il y a soudain un éclat bleuté dans le bureau et le petit patronus, un serpent, dit soudainement qu'il y a du sang, que ça ne s'arrête pas de couler et qu'ils ne savent pas si le soigner ou lui donner une potion est une bonne idée maintenant.

Pomfresh est derrière lui quand il sort précipitamment du bureau et rapidement il se retrouve a courir, prenant tout les passages secret qu'il connait pour arriver plus vite, l'image de l'enfant baignant dans son propre sang dans la salle commune gravé dans son esprit.

Il crache le mot de passe et franchit rapidement le tableau pour tomber sur Harry, nettoyant son front avec du coton, la cicatrise baignant dans une sorte de baume probablement moldu.

\- Monsieur Potter ?

\- Professeur ! Sa cicatrise s'est mise a saigner d'un coup et il est partit chercher une trousse de soin moldu je crois, avec plein de tube comme ça !

Harry a le regard soudain fixé sur le tube que son préfet lui tend, comme ci il avait peur que Severus ne lui rende pas. Il lit rapidement la composition, soupire en ne comprenant pas vraiment comment les moldus peuvent faire ce genre de chose.

\- Ca arrive souvent, Harry ? Que ta cicatrise saigne sans raison ?

Il pointe son doigt vers l'éclair et acquiesce d'un vague mouvement de tête.

\- Est-ce que tu peux parler, mon chéri ?

Il regarde Pomfresh bizarrement, avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de parler, au plus grand soulagement de Severus.

\- Oui, Madame.

\- J'ai besoin de voir l'étendu des dégâts, d'accord ? Tu veux qu'un autre élève vienne avec toi à l'infirmerie ?

Il regarde vaguement les autres élèves comme si ils allaient le mordre.

\- Non, Madame.

\- D'accord, tu veux bien me suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie ?

\- Oui, Madame.

Severus reste quelque seconde, le temps de regarder le contenue de la trousse de secours de l'enfant pendant que ses élèves lui apprennent qu'il ne leur a pas dit un mot, et qu'il n'a pas vraiment réagit devant la vue sur le lac.

Il fait rapidement le tour des dortoirs, pour s'assurer que les premières années soient bien installées et répondre aux quelques questions.

Rapidement, il rentre dans l'infirmerie, pour tomber sur une Pomfresh perdu dans ses pensées, des larmes aux bords des yeux.

L'enfant est simplement là, assis torse nu sur le lit, son torse et son dos couvert d'hématome jaune et vert. Il y a vraiment un bandage à sa main gauche et il peut voir le sang qui commence a traverser le tissus. C'est vraiment la marque d'un collier de chien contre sa gorge.

\- Tu veux bien enlever ton pantalon, que je puisse voir tes jambes maintenant ?

Il n'est clairement pas a l'aise avec l'idée, et c'est malheureusement la première fois qu'il voit une émotion sur son visage d'enfant brisé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas, d'accord ? Tu peux simplement le relever.

Il s'exécute et remarque Severus dans la manœuvre. Son regard se fixe dans le sien, comme ci il cherchait a comprendre ce qu'il veut et puis, il abandonne quand Pomfresh se saisit doucement de sa cheville pour la fixer elle.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi ils s'occupent de lui, pourquoi ils s'inquiètent.

Quand il a essayer de rentrer dans la tête du garçon, simplement pour en discerner la surface, pendant le repas, tout ce qu'il a pu entendre était _'Ne pose pas de question'_ et ça ne l'aide pas vraiment a comprendre ce qui a bien pu se passer.

Albus n'a rien dit dans ce bureau, n'a répondu a aucune de leurs questions, de leurs accusations. Probablement parce qu'ils ne sont pas près a entendre la vérité, et qu'ils ont raisons, au fond.

Albus Dumbledor a faillit à Harry Potter. Et il perd par la même occasion son arme préféré en la personne de Severus Snape.

\- Tu as des bandages autre part, mon chéri ?

\- Non, Madame.

\- Tu veux bien que je regarde ta main gauche ?

Il la lui tend et elle commence lentement à retirer le bandage avec la magie. L'enfant remue un peu en voyant sa baguette, mais il ne dit rien.

 _Ne pose pas de question._

Ses yeux se posent soudainement sur lui, comme ci il voulait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il agisse. Mais il est incapable de savoir ce qu'il veut, même en utilisant la legimencie, il n'entend que cette phrase, encore et encore.

Et sa cicatrise se remet a saigner.

Avec la force de l'abitude, et il en frisonne, l'enfant plaque sa main contre son front, essayant en vain de maintenir le sang. Pomfresh lui plaque rapidement un bandage sur la tête, remplaçant ses petites mains.

Il les essuie rapidement sur son jean, avant de brusquement les regarder avec frayeur.

\- Ca arrive souvent ? Est-ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose d'étrange ?

Il hoche la tête, et ouvre la bouche, hésitant a parler.

\- Parfois, c'est _noir_.

Il a peur de comprendre, subitement et Pomfresh aussi apparemment parce qu'elle lâche le bras de l'enfant enfin défait du bandage et se redresse un peu plus.

\- Le sang, mon chéri ?

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Quelque chose de _noir_.

Le garçon ne semble pas vraiment croire que c'est du sang et Severus l'espère, même si il n'est pas sûr que se soit mieux.

\- Quelqu'un a déjà examiné ta cicatrise, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas celle-là, Madame.

Il prend une brusque inspiration, la compréhension et la peur pesant lourd sur ses épaules.

\- Jamais ?

\- Quelqu'un a dû le faire après l'accident de mes parents, je suppose. C'est ce que les pompiers sont censés faire, je crois, après qu'ils aient réussis a sortir leur cadavre.

Il y a un sanglot douleur de Pomfresh et il décide de prendre le relai.

\- Accident ?

\- De voiture, Professeur. C'est comme ça que mes parents sont morts. Tante Pétunia m'a dit que les pompiers avaient du extraire leur cadavre de la voiture avant de venir s'occuper de moi.

Il sait que les secours moldus s'occupent toujours des vivants avant des morts. Et surtout, il se souvient du corps de Lily, refroidissant dans ses bras.

\- Ta tante a mentit.

Et il n'aurait jamais pu s'attendre à la réponse de l'enfant.

\- Je sais, Professeur. Je peux l'entendre, parfois et elle crie après _quelque chose_.

Il y a un souffle douloureux derrière lui et il est sûr qu'Harry regarde par là depuis le début. C'est Minerva et les autres professeurs. Albus est là aussi, il demande:

\- Qui cri, Harry ?

\- James a dit qu'elle s'appelait Lily, et la _chose_ disait _sang-de-bourbe_. Je sais qu'elle était un monstre, comme moi. Comme vous.

Il y a un mouvement de recule général et Harry penche simplement la tête, comme pour les narguer.

Ou parce qu'il est véritablement convaincu par ce qu'il dit, et qu'il _l'accepte_.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, Harry.

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Pétunia ment beaucoup, mais _cela_ _n'est pas un mensonge_.

\- Harry...

\- Je sais que c'est vous.

Severus comprend brusquement qu'il ne parlait pas _d'eux_ ,les professeurs, les élèves. Il parlait simplement de lui, et d'Albus Dumbledor.

Sa voix hurle de colère quand il clame:

\- Vous m'avez mit là-bas. Je le sais. Et ça suffit a faire de vous un monstre et moi, j'ai fait du mal à Dudley et elle les a tué a cause de moi. _La chose_.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry.

\- Je sais ce que les mots des adultes valent, Monsieur, tout comme leurs promesses et leur gentillesse. Je sais ce que ça cache, alors vous pouvez avoir tout les autres, mais pas moi.

\- Je suis le directeur ici, Monsieur Potter.

Oh, clairement la mauvaise approche.

\- Et comme mon ancien directeur d'école, vous espérez que m'offrir des jouets, des mots gentils et des friandises vont m'attirer dans votre bureau et ça marche avec les autres enfants, même Dudley, mais j'écoute toujours Pétunia quand elle lui dit de ne pas suivre les méchants Messieurs, bien qu'elle a toujours dit que je devrais le faire, moi, parce que je suis un monstre.

Il y a trop de mauvaise chose dans cette phrase pour que Severus décide quelle est la pire.

Mais il y a du sang qui goutte de son poing fermé et Pomfresh est rapidement devant lui, a regarder son bras.

\- Tu t'es blessé, Harry ?

Severus pourrait rire, avant de comprendre qu'elle lui demande si il s'est coupé lui-même.

\- Ouais, ça se pourrait.

Ca c'est plus comme un Potter, mais c'est probablement parce qu'il sait maintenant qu'ils n'auront jamais le cran de le renvoyer là bas et que pour lui, il n'y a pas pire que les Dursley, alors qu'importe si il les insultes.

Et il semble affamé, et mort de fatigue et tellement, tellement brisé.

Albus s'avance de toute sa taille et Severus se demande soudainement pourquoi cet homme a été élu directeur d'une école pleine d'enfant, alors qu'il est évident qu'il ne sait pas s'en occuper.

\- Pourquoi faire ça, Harry ?

Tut. Mauvaise question.

\- Oh, peut-être parce que mes parents sont morts et que je suis un monstre et que Dudley a encore saboté mes tâches et qu'Oncle Vernon était furieux contre moi pour respirer trop fort dans mon placard et que tante Pétunia était vraiment furieuse de voir une vingtaine de hiboux sur sa pelouse de devant et toute les lettres pour moi devant la porte. Oncle Vernon a vraiment paniqué quand il a vu " _dans le placard sous l'escalier_ " sur les lettres.

Tout ça doit cesser.

\- Et la cicatrise sur ton cou ? La marque d'un collier pour chien, hn ?

C'est horrible que l'enfant puisse dire tout cela sans broncher, mais ne soit pas capable de parler de ça. Du pire. Du moins, Severus espère qu'ils ne soient pas allés plus loin que ça.

\- Pourquoi ce serait important maintenant, de toute façon ? Parce que les autres enfant l'on vu ? Ils oublieront de toute manière et bientôt ils joueront tous à la chasse à Harry.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est comme Dudley, le garçon blond. Je suis sûr qu'il va entrainer les autres à la chasse à Harry, mais je suis doué pour trouver des cachettes et il y a plein de bonne cachette ici.

Severus réalise qu'il divague un peu, et qu'il tangue doucement sur le lit, les yeux lourds de fatigue.

Il pousse les autres professeurs à partir, baguette en main, et même Albus ne proteste pas quand il devient évident que l'enfant à un problème.

Pomfresh le force a s'allonger et agite sa baguette dans tout les sens, pendant qu'il s'approche du lit de l'enfant pour prendre sa main dans la sienne. Elle est trop chaude.

\- Je me sens pas bien, Professeur.

\- Je suis là, Harry. Je reste avec toi.

Mais il entend encore les mots de l'enfant, sur les mensonges et les faux semblant des adultes. Alors finalement, il tient simplement sa main alors que ses yeux vert trop sombre se ferme pour ne pas se rouvrit.

Et il ne peut que pleurer en silence, tandis qu'il s'imagine tenir son corps, à lui aussi.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu cette chose.

Ni vraiment mauvais ni vraiment bon. J'suis pas vraiment capable d'écrire des trucs bien, heureux.

Tout doit puer la haine et les regrets.

J'ai bien envie d'en faire une fiction, bien plus travaillé, bien plus subtile, sur les mêmes thèmes, les mêmes persos et avec la même terrible erreur.


End file.
